


Damn, I Feel Like A Woman

by PORNY ONE SHOTS (o0kaymawn0o)



Series: A Whole Lotta Fucking [3]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Jared in Panties, M/M, PWP, Panties, Porn, Scent Kink, Smut, bottom!Jared, drooling jensen, top!Jensen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 11:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5204783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/o0kaymawn0o/pseuds/PORNY%20ONE%20SHOTS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared likes to wear woman's underwear. The J's have been dating for a while now, but this has never come up. Watch what happens when it does. :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damn, I Feel Like A Woman

**Author's Note:**

> Third one of the night! :D

Jared checks all of the rooms in the house to make sure that he's completely alone, a grin blooming on his face when his search comes up empty. Nodding to himself, he heads to his and Jensen's room, switching on the lights to illuminate it. Satisfied, he moves over to his draw, never finding more happiness in the fact that they always wash their own clothes than in this moment, and lifts up his pile of sweats to reach the fabric that he's been yearning to feel pressed against his skin for days now. 

Jared doesn't do this often, as they have quite a hectic schedule, and he has no idea how his boyfriend might react to his little secret. Taking out the underwear, Jared slips the soft lace up his legs, and pings the sides against his hips, moaning his contentment as the breezy material nestles his privates in a way that is maddeningly erotic. He gasps, feeling himself already starting to harden from the sensations, willing hiimself to just bask in the caress for as long as he can hold off. 

After all, he finally has some time to himself, and he plans on making the most of it.

Panties situated over his round ass, Jared flops down on the bed, writhing from the comfort and sense of sexual arousal that this feeling offers him, curling in and out on himself, throwing his head back against the pillows and moaning Jensen's name, wishing that the older man were here with him right now, and could join him in his venture, pull the blissful lace aside and slide into Jared's warm, willing body.

That's the moment that he hears the keys drop and hit the floor.

Jared hurriedly burrows himself under the covers, hoping to anyone that this is just a fluke, and Jensen hasn't really returned home because he forgot something. 

"Jared," Jensen begins, and his voice sounds wrecked. "Are you wearing panties?"

Crawling to the centre of their bed, Jared silently prays this is just a dream, not yet ready to discern the raw want in Jensen's tone. 

The covers are yanked back harshly, and Jensen lowers himself onto the bed, shifting around Jared until he's behind him, nimble fingers deafly tracing the soft material. Jared bites back a moan as Jensen's hands flatten on his rear, calloused digits imprinting on the taut flesh. 

"Oh my God, Jared. . . This is so hot," Jensen continues, tone shot to shit as he peppers kisses along the length of Jared's spine, hands never halting their ministrations of his rear. 

"You mean. . . You like it?" 

Jensen pauses, moving around to lift Jared's chin up so that their eyes could meet. "You over anyone else? No contest. You over anyone else with panties on. . ." Jensen wavers, spit running down his chin from the sheer amount of lust bubbling all over his body. "I would let them kill me before I said no to that." 

"I love you, Jensen."

"I love you, too. Why didn't you tell me you like to wear panties? I would have gotten a whole boat load if I knew," Jensen almost scolds him, leaning down to seal his lips over his boyfriends, drawing out Jared's tongue, and sucking on it with vigour.

Jared stutters a moan as the kiss breaks. "I didn't think you'd be into that. I don't have curves like a girl--"

"Baby, I'm about five seconds from coming in my pants, and all I've seen is the outline on your ass. Please, give me a show."

Jared thinks about that for a hot second, then throws himself off the bed, feeling a little nervous as he poses, showing off the lace that Jensen wanted to see. A pool of want builds in his groin as Jensen traces every inch of his body, eyeing his leaking cock, and then gesturing for Jared to show him the other side. He does so, shocked by the groan of frustration that leaves his boyfriends throat at the sight.

He has about two seconds to gloat about that before he's being thrown on their bed, Jensen pressing kisses all over his body, stopping at the stretched lace to lathe over Jared's leaking cock. Jensen continues to mouth at it greedily, sucking up the juices through the material, being quite vocal about how much this is turning him on. 

Jared arches off the bed when Jensen presses a finger to his cloth-covered entrance, stroking up and down painstakingly slow, as he continues to wrap his lips around the sealed head of Jared's cock. On the one hand, Jared wants Jensen to suck him down to the base--on the other, he doesn't want to take the panties off--

"I'm gonna fuck you, Jay. With these on. I'm just gonna pull these babies to the side and pound your ass. You're gonna come on nothing but my cock, and mess those pretty little panties up. Then I'm gonna suck the come out of it," Jensen says with so much eroticism in his voice that Jared nearly has a photo finish right there and then. 

Instead of responding, he grabs the lube, doing a really slap-dash job of slicking up his hole. They've done this enough times that Jared doesn't need a gallon of lube to take him in, so at two fingers stretching his hole, the younger man knows that he's ready for the next part. 

Jensen divests himself of his clothing in a heart beat, lubing up his cock with a few jerks of the warming lube on his hands, and and thrusts right in to Jared's tight heat, attacking his lips in a brutal kiss, showing him with all parts of his body just how thankful he is for this, and that it's definitely not going to be the last time--that Jared shouldn't be afraid of wanting this. 

The message seems to make it through the fog, Jared arching his back from the pleasure, bowing over as Jensen hammers his prostate with renewed strength. the pressure is building now. He knows that he's not going to last long, not with all that has happened in this short space of time. 

"Come, Jay. Mess up those pretty little things," he growls throatily, biting down on Jared's neck, who immediately comes like he's been trained to set off just from those words, ruining the lace with his essence, clenching his ass around Jensen's burning hot cock, still ramming inside of him, punching out moans from the two of them, until he eventually comes inside his boyfriend, adrenaline not even close to wearing off, as he pulls out of the younger man, snatches the panties off his person, and breathes them in deep through his nose. 

They smell like Jared, sex, euphoria, and a little bit of laundry detergent. The only scent that sticks out to him is pure Jared.

Jared watches in awe as Jensen tightens his lips around the fabric and sucks the come out through the seams, moaning at the textures exploding on his tongue. 

Honestly, Jared has never been more in love. 

**Author's Note:**

> Jared in panties isn't my thing, but it's what my mind is projecting, so viola!


End file.
